Predefinição:Infobox Charac
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:1em;" }| }}} | }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0em;" } }| } }} }} }} |- style="height: 6px;" | width=70px | | width=130px | |- valign=top } | Gender: } - valign=top }} } | Species: } - valign=top }} } | Age: } - valign=top }} } | Birthday: } - valign=top }} } | Hair color: } - valign=top }} } | Eye color: } - valign=top }} |} }}}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Personal Information - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Affiliations: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Occupation: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Residence: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Aliases: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Friends: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Enemies: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Love Interests: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Interests: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Daredevil Idols: - valign=top } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Family - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 Parents: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Spouse(s): - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Children: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Siblings: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Pets: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Others: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 }: - } - valign=top }} }} |} }}}}}}}}| style="font-size: 100%; background: }}}}}}; text-align: center;" colspan=2 Production Information - style="height: 6px;" width=40px width=160px - valign=top } | colspan=2 First Appearance: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Last Appearance: - valign=top } - valign=top }} } | colspan=2 Voiced by: - } - valign=top }} }} |} }| - colspan="2" style="padding:0px;" class="collapsible collapsed" colspan="2" style="width:100%; padding:0px;" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: }}}}}}; height: 8pt;" Appearances - colspan="2" style="padding:0.2em 0.5em 0.0em; max-width:200px; white-space:nowrap; overflow:auto;" } } }} |} Information Code How to use :Name: The full name of the character. :Color: Creates a special background color for the template header. See Template:Changechar for more info. :Image: A screenshot of the character. :Caption: A caption that appears under the screenshot. Useful if there are more than one character in the image. (example: Kick (left) and Gunther (right)) :Aliases: Any alternate names/identities this character goes by. :Hair color/Eye color: Hair and eye color of character. :Gender: Male/Female :Species: Species of the character. Human, animal, etc. :Age: The character's age. :Birthday: The day of the character's birthday. :Affiliations: Who do the work for, what family/organization are they a part of, and/or what other characters they are usually seen with. :Enemies: Known enemies of this character. :Occupation: The character's job occupation. Student for the kids of Mellowbrook School. :Residence: The city the character is from, as well as the house that they live in if shown. :Interests: What this character usually is doing when they are shown on the show. :Daredevil Idols: The character's daredevil idols. Useful for Kick and Jackie's pages. :Parents: This character's mother and father if known. :Spouses: The character's husband or wife. :Children: The character's children. :Siblings: This character's siblings, natural or through marriage. :Pets: The names of any pets, or types of pets if the name is unknown, that this character owns. :Others: Any other relationships not listed, example: Uncle, Niece, Nephew, Aunt :First: The first episode that this character appeared in. :Last: If this character has not appeared for a significant amount of time, or they only appeared in one or two episodes, this is for the last episode they were seen in. :Voiced by: The character's voice actor/actress.